Cerulean Ink
by want your rad bromance
Summary: -SaiIno, 50 Sentences- 50 little glimpses into the misunderstood pseudo-jerks: Sai and Ino. Rated for safety.


01

A/N: I felt like writing a 50 Sentences at camp, and my "luv a bye" Kabuto gave me the words, so… I had two images for each character very strong in my mind while writing this. For Sai, a brush and ink, for Ino, an akizakura (the flower she compares herself to in the flashback where she and Sakura are doing ikebana) and the colour of her eyes. I wanted to portray various facets of Sai, and also Ino's underlying philisophical side. most people take her for some dumb blonde, but understand that she, like Itachi, warped her own personality for a person she cared about. (ie Sakura) Plot bunnies… ahem anyways, music: my Death Note playlist, which can be found on under Think Me Naïve22. R/R, my dahlings!

nendo-chan

SaiIno 50 Sentences- Cerulean Ink

01. Banana

Her hair was not banana yellow; she insisted upon calling the colour 'cornsilk'.

02. Rainbow

When she looked at the rainbow, she couldn't help but wish that she was more than just that cerulean streak, beauty only seen as part of the whole.

03. Raven

The birds scared her a bit, but the hair colour had always intrigued her, first in Sasuke, and now in the pale artist who sat before her, brush flitting across the page like the wings of a raven.

04. Heart

To him, a heart was a beating organ; to her, a precious gift.

05. House

He lived in a house, while she lived in a home, often wishing he'd learn the difference between the two.

06. Flower

She was the akizakura, the cosmos flower, and though it was spring, he still found his autumn blossom to be the most beautiful of all.

07. Peace

She wondered if Sai could ever be at peace, brush slashing across the page like a blade.

08. Dragon

The ink-construct dragon burst forth with a roar silent as his heartbeat.

09. Stars

Gazing at the stars, she absently slipped her hand through his, and he didn't pull away.

10. Swirly

The complex designs of his drawings were all loopy and swirly to Ino, making her dizzy in more than one sense.

11. Butterfly

She was the colourful butterfly that flitted across his black and white world.

12. Belt

She'd bumped into him once while carrying a load of flowers, and the ink from a holster on his belt splashed over the blossoms, making them seem like they were halfway emerged from a picture.

13. Trunk

Ino found a trunk of his paintings, and at the very bottom was one of her, eloquent as a goddess and surrounded by a rain of flowers.

14. Off

If she took off that black blindfold, would he see the world better, or would he collapse?

15. Open

She was very free with her feelings and always shared her thoughts; she wished he could be a bit-- no, a _lot_ more open.

16. Water

A sensation like water rippled through him the first time she leaned over and kissed him.

17. Light

The morning light had never seemed so soft and beautiful when Ino awoke to find Sai in it next to her.

18. Dumb

Yes, Sai considered Ino to be a dumb blonde, though his many guides to women advised against it.

19. Towel

When she accidentally caught him coming out of the shower, Ino half-expected ink to drip from his hair and run in staining rivulets down to his towel.

20. Book

His life was like a flip-book with only one drawing, until she took it and drew a picture of herself beside him.

21. Shower

After the shower incedent, Ino found herself secretly wishing she could see Sai like that again, so sensual and porcelain.

22. Gem

Sai had read in a romance novel that lovers were beautiful like gems, yet no matter how hard he looked, Ino was strictly floral.

23. Shorts

When the shinobi kicked her across the field, Sai caught her gracefully and suggested that next time, she wear shorts, as the enemy was staring.

24. Shoes

From the look on Ino's face, Sai knew he was going to regret telling her she had to many shoes.

25. Ladybug

A ladybug wasn't quite right for Ino, either, he thought dissapointedly, crumpling the piece of paper before the ink had dried.

26. Fan

At that festival, Ino hadn't bothered hiding her emotions with a fan, she just kissed him.

27. Bandanna

On February 14th, he opened his door to find a box wrapped in a turquoise bandanna, with a single akizakura on top.

28. Hoody

He thought the hoody she wore to keep out the cold was unflattering, so he took it off.

29. Fingerless Gloves

Holding his hand, she was mildly surprised to feel fingerless gloves she'd imagined to be ink.

30. Horse

Sai quickly discovered that the pickup line about the horse didn't work half as well on Ino as simply calling her beautiful.

31. Chair

She pushed him onto the chair, sat on his lap, and kissed him.

32. Grass

Comparing the harsh brush-strokes of his painted grass to the rippling waves of green outside, Sai grudgingly found himself preferring the real thing, and _not_ because it reminded him of Ino's flowing locks.

33. Ring

A ring was supposedly the undeniable sign of a relationship, yet everyone remained oblivious to the tiny band on Ino's finger.

34. Triangle.

Ino was more used to the triangle formations of her close friendships, so the idea of only one line connecting her to Sai was relitavely new, yet oddly refreshing.

35. Fox

Her team was the deer, the butterfly, and the boar; while his was the fox, the blossom, and the lonely, discarded brush.

36. Fence

The emotional fence around Sai was so thick, it was almost tangible; she could practically feel the cold, inky pickets in her hands.

37. Hook

When Naruto asked if he'd hooked anything after dinner with Ino, Sai replied that he hadn't gone fishing that night.

38. Shack

Ino didn't know where Sai lived, yet all she could ever imagine was a run-down shack, lonely-looking as its occupants.

39. Radio

He liked the look of the radio band wrapped around her neck, so he bought her a choker.

40. Music

Both wondered if it would be too cliché to say that the other's voice was like music to their ears.

41. Tree

Kissing her up against a tree, he shyly fiddled with the top button on her shirt until she yanked it open.

42. Wolf

At last, he'd found the perfect animal for Ino—the wolf was sleek, graceful yet powerful, and seldom seen as more than part of the pack.

43. Kick

Sakura liked to settle things with a punch, but Ino preferred a kick, especially for overeager boys—much to Sai's genuine amusement.

44. Ladder

He'd read once that walking under a ladder brought bad luck, but at Yamanaka Floral, all that came was a kiss.

45. Dance

Their bodies met, and the path of their dance seemed to be drawn out by a brush.

46. Look

Ino determined that it took more than a look to see Sai.

47. Dodge

She wasn't the type of person to dodge the question; yes, she did love Sai, thank you very much.

48. Barette

When he unclipped her barette, locks of blonde hair strayed like sheep into his fingers.

49. Tie

Just as the ribbon bound her and Sakura, Ino knew that amazing painting would be the everlasting tie between herself and Sai.

50. Soul

He showed her the finished product—a picture of them holding hands—so she took the brush and drew dapples between the two; when asked what it was, she replied "It's our soul.".

FINIS


End file.
